Modern respiration systems are characterized by increasing complexity and diversity of possible uses. A plurality of components are frequently to be connected before a respiration system is ready for use. Different interfaces may be connected with such respiration systems, as a rule, with connection means, which may sometimes imply an increased risk for errors and possibly availability problems.
The connection of the breathing tube or the breathing tube system represents an essential connecting measure during the configuration of breathing systems. The breathing tube and the breathing tube system shall hereinafter be considered to be equivalent in connection with the present invention, because the particular fluidic design of the tubes and systems is not critical.
It is known, in principle, that the risk for misconnections can be reduced in medical engineering systems by connecting identification means to the individual components (DE 201 13 789 U1).
However, this has not hitherto been used in the area of breathing systems and breathing tubes because it was assumed that misconnections can be ruled out by the mechanical design of the connectors. However, the standards and types of breathing tubes that have meanwhile become established have led to a diversity that cannot be systematized exclusively by certain types of connectors. Each standard type of connector is now designed such that it can be connected to different breathing tube systems, which are intended for very special modes of respiration. However, this makes necessary the accurate identification of the type of the breathing tube system connected.
Various parameters, which are necessary for the optimal functionality of the device and are determined by the nature of the tube, have hitherto been measured for this purpose by the system and entered by the user in the software of the device. These include, for example, tube volumes or modes of heating.